Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 06)
Chapter 06, which has the Ghostbusters investigating Seward Street Subway Station. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Patty Tolan *Graffiti Artist *Electrocuted Ghost Equipment *Streamlight E-Spot Firebox Flashlight Lantern *Jillian's Phone/camera *Proton Box *Large Duffel Bag *P.K.E. Meter *Sony 4K Camcorder *Hyper-Ionization Device Locations *Seward Street Subway Station Plot Patty led Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann through the Seward Street Subway Station and talked about how its history was tied to New York's first prison to execute criminals by the electric chair. The lights flickered off and on. Patty asked them if they saw that. Erin and Abby confirmed they saw it. Holtzmann leaned on her Proton Box cart. A spray can rattled near them then sprayed. Patty realized the Graffiti Artist was back and tagging a wall despite her past warning. Abby asked if he was down in the station all the time. Patty quipped he thought it was his art studio. He clarified his studio was in SoHo and the station was more a gallery to him. Abby interjected and asked him if he ever saw a Class 4, semi-anchored entity anywhere in the vicinity. He asked if she was talking about a boat. Annoyed, Patty asked her to speak English. Abby insisted she was being specifically clear. Erin rephrased the question and asked him if he saw a ghost. Abby admitted that was clearer. He confirmed he saw a ghost to Patty's amazement. Erin asked him to describe it. The Graffiti Artist held out his hand to stop her then started spraying. Patty wasn't pleased. Abby got out a small notebook to take notes. Abby wanted him to continue so she could record the visual. Patty insisted she couldn't or she would get fired. Abby wanted the visual. Erin added it was very helpful. Patty retorted he wasn't helpful for her. She instructed him to look at her and stop. He looked at her but sprayed one more time. She told him to stop. He sprayed again. Patty stated she didn't want graffiti on her wall. He asked her to confirm she didn't it on the wall anymore. She repeated herself. He told himself "no ghost" and promised to fix it. He sprayed with another can and declared "no ghosts allowed." Patty grabbed the spray can out of his hand and told him to leave. He headed out the revolving exit nearby and told her goodbye. Patty groaned. It wasn't art to her and she didn't like them encouraging him. She yelled at them to follow her to the tunnel. Holtzmann paused and took a picture of the graffiti art with her phone. It was a generic white ghost in a No logo. Holtzmann thought it was a good logo. She reminded the others she couldn't load the Proton Box off the platform by herself and it was both untested and highly unstable. Abby took readings with the P.K.E. Meter. Patty informed them they had a limited window for when the next train arrived and warned them against touching the third rail unless they could handle 750 volts. Green Ectoplasm dripped down onto Erin's left shoulder. Patty admitted she should have given them coveralls because the tunnel was unsanitary. Abby realized one don't usually think about the amount of urine smell. Patty confirmed that was pretty much how it was gonna be and it wasn't going to freshen up at all. Abby found scorch marks left by the Hyper-Ionization Device. Patty confirmed that was where she saw the "weird sparking thing." Holtzmann asked what it was. Patty remarked if she knew what it was, she wouldn't have called it "a weird sparking thing." Holtzmann liked how mouthy she was. Erin picked up a piece of the device and observed fission scorch. Abby didn't believe her then realized she was right. She guessed she smelled both electrical discharge and isotopic decay. Abby agreed. They smelled it again and both nodded. Abby called Holtzmann over for her opinion. She sniffed it. Patty reminded them they only had a couple of minutes left. Electricity cackled and the P.K.E. Meter spun rapidly. Holtzmann saw something. Erin thought she was messing with them. Holtzmann denied it. Erin and Abby saw it. The Electrocuted Ghost was back. Abby asked Patty for some illumination on the ghost. She complied. It looked scarier. Holtzmann walked back to the Proton Box. Patty was insistent that was the ghost she saw. Abby noticed it was even more ionized than Gertrude Aldridge and turned on her Sony 4K Camcorder to get the ghost on film. Holtzmann was already powering up the Proton Box and typed on a keypad. Abby declared they were talking the ghost back to the lab. Holtzmann cautioned the technology was in its early stages. At 4:21 pm, Holtzmann handed a bulky particle thrower to Erin. Holtzmann told her the thrower was going to shoot a proton stream at the ghost and instructed her to wait for her go ahead. Erin inquired why she was operating the untested nuclear laser. Holtzmann noted she had the longest arms. A train horn blew nearby. Patty advised them to hurry up. Holtzmann remembered she forgot the most important part and placed a collar around Erin's neck for a little bit of grounding so she didn't die immediately. Holtzmann asked Erin if she knew her iron level. She did not. Holtzmann told her it was fine. Abby chuckled. Patty asked them if they caught a ghost before. Holtzmann gave her the green light to aim and fire. The proton stream fired but stopped way short of the ghost and drooped into the ground. Abby suggested more power. Holtzmann tried again. Erin fired off a sustained stream and wrangled the ghost but it was still coming at them. Erin asked if the stream could get any stronger. The ghost growled and thrashed at them as the stream entangled it but it continued to close in on Erin. The ghost pawed at her. Erin gasped and fell on her back. Patty alerted them the train was coming and it was time to leave. Abby asked Erin to lure it back on the platform. The Proton Box fell on its side. They pulled Erin to the platform. The train closed in. Patty realized that was the express train, which meant it wasn't stopping at the station. Holtzmann remembered and quickly removed the collar. The train rammed the box and the ghost and drenched most of them in Ectoplasm. The train horn blew. The ghost found itself inside the train. Patty concluded he was headed to Queens but he was going to be the third scariest thing on that train. Abby was pleased the power surge really held him. Abby tried wiping some of the Ectoplasm off Erin's face. She rubbed her hands then held her hands apart. Holtzmann was excited. She had a clear idea how how to add more power and make the technology more mobile. Erin remarked she almost got killed. Holtzmann thought it was so awesome. Abby agreed. Trivia *The Graffiti Artist considers the Seward Street Subway Station to be his art gallery.Graffiti Artist (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 6 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:38:07-00:38:09). Sony Pictures. Graffiti Artist says: "My studio is in SoHo. This is more of a gallery." *In this continuity, the Graffiti Artist unknowingly created the Ghostbusters logo later used by the team. *Holtzmann's line "Do you see the eyes?" is from one of Katie Dippold's night terrors. One night, her boyfriend Drew Crevello woke up to her sitting up in bed staring at the closet and she asked him, "Do you see the eyes?"Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:41:19-00:41:35). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "The thing she where she says 'do you see the eyes?' was because I kept having night terrors for awhile last year. And Drew (Crevello) woke up to me sitting up in bed staring at the closet and I said 'Do you see the eyes?' And--" *Abby alludes to Gertrude Aldridge and mentions the Aldridge Mansion Museum.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 6 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:40:43-00:40:48). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "We got another Class 4, and this one's even more ionized than the one at the Aldridge Mansion." *Abby alludes to the Ghostbusters' First Headquarters.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 6 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:40:54-00:40:56). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "Cause we are taking this pretty boy back to the lab." *Out of the four, Erin has the longest arms.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 6 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:41:13-00:41:14). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "You have the longest arms." *Melissa McCarthy and Kristin Wiig admitted one of the freakier moments in filming was sequence set in a subway tunnel. Dave Gruber Allen, the actor portraying the Electrocuted Ghost, was covered in heavy prosthesis and blue lights, and apparently McCarthy and Wiig received a few good shoves.Cinema Blend "10 Ecto-Cool Things We Learned on theGhostbusters Set" page 10 4/28/16 'Line reads says: "Curious about this aspect of the movie, I asked Melissa McCarthy and Kristin Wiig about any freaky moments during production, and both reflected on one particular sequence set in a subway tunnel. During the scene, their characters are chased down a tunnel by a speedy ghost covered in heavy prosthetic and blue lights, and apparently they received a few good shoves. Evidently it was quite the creepy experience for the women, and even though McCarthy has actually known the guy for a decade, it still managed to freak her out."Cinema Blend "10 Ecto-Cool Things We Learned on theGhostbusters Set" page 10 4/28/16 ''Kristen Wiig says: "He was glowing with blue lights, and his teeth, and he was above us, going at a speed, and we sort of had to run away from him. There was one take where he went faster than normal and we were like, 'Oh my God!'." *During filming, the prop was used but in the final version of the movie, the gun and Proton Stream were all digital.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "Zero VFX also got to focus on the Proton packs for another sequence when the new devices are first used in anger in the subway. On set for the subway, unlike in the Times Square sequence, the correct props were worn by the actresses but the end gun and the plasma rays were digital." The prop thrower was a large LED bar.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "The beam was sometimes animated by hand and sometimes procedurally generated, but in both cases the beam was generated in Houdini. The prop gun was a large LED bar that had to be removed in post, but it provided the much needed contact lighting on the actresses. "Often times there’s a two-foot LED light beam attached to the barrel of the proton gun," says Brian Drewes, co-founder of Zero VFX (Boston). "Removing it was a complicated challenge, especially when there was practical ectoplasm covering it. That's where a lot of goop enhancements come to bear."." *Just when the ghost is hit by the subway car, up on the platform, a big yellow poster reads the "If You See Something, Say Something" - the anti-terrorism slogan mentioned in the previous chapter. *Patty mentions Queens.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 6 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:42:-28:42:29). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "Well, I guess he going to Queens." *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the fourth image is from Chapter 6 when Abby and Patty dragged Erin from the Seward Street Subway Station tracks while she had the Electrocuted Ghost confined by the Proton Box thrower. Ray Stantz appears in place of Erin. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter06_img01.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img02.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img03.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img04.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img05.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img06.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img07.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img08.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img09.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img10.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img11.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img12.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img13.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img14.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img15.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img16.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img17.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img18.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img19.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img20.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img21.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img22.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img23.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img24.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img25.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img26.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img27.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img28.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img29.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img30.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img31.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img32.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img33.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img34.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img35.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img36.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img37.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img38.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img39.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img40.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img41.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img42.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img43.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img44.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img45.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img46.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img47.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_img48.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. gb2016_chapter06_special33.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_special36.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_special38.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_special40.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_special41.jpg| gb2016_chapter06_special43.jpg| Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter06WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter06WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter06WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter06WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter06MeetTheTeam02.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter06MeetTheTeam03.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter06MeetTheTeam04.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter06WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter06WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter06WorldOfTheGhostbusters11.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter06SlimeTime02.jpg|As seen in Slime Time featurette GB2016Chapter06MeetTheTeam01.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter06SlimeTime03.jpg|As seen in Slime Time featurette GB2016Chapter06SlimeTime04.jpg|As seen in Slime Time featurette ElectrocutedGhostPreViz01.jpg|Electrocuted Ghost during filming (credit: fxguide) ElectrocutedGhostPreViz02.jpg|Electrocuted Ghost during filming (credit: fxguide) ElectrocutedGhostPreViz03.jpg|Electrocuted Ghost during filming (credit: fxguide) ElectrocutedGhostPreViz04.jpg|Electrocuted Ghost during filming (credit: fxguide) ElectrocutedGhostPreViz05.jpg|Electrocuted Ghost during filming (credit: fxguide) ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess01.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess02.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess03.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess04.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess05.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess06.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess07.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess08.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess09.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess10.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess11.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess12.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess13.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess14.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel ElectrocutedGhostZeroVFXProcess15.jpg|From ZeroVFX breakdown Reel GB2016Chapter06WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter06WorldOfTheGhostbusters08.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter06WorldOfTheGhostbusters09.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter06WorldOfTheGhostbusters10.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter06SlimeTime01.jpg|As seen in Slime Time featurette GB2016Chapter06SlimeTime05.jpg|As seen in Slime Time featurette Secondary Canon AnswerTheCallIDW101Issue6-2.jpg|Homage seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:GB:2016 Chapters